


The Four Forgotten Stories

by Ebb_tide



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All Harry centered stories, Desperation, Forgot to post this a long time ago from deviantart, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, When Zayn was in the band, all that good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebb_tide/pseuds/Ebb_tide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I posted these four stories on deviantart ages ago and forgot to post them here. If you like old school one Direction you're in luck. I have four stories for you :) Each story is a stand alone one shot, but I posted it as a chaptered story to keep it organized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Desperate Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place the day before One Direction auditions at Simon's house for a spot on the x-factor. That was a pretty important date and if you remember what happened it will give you a hint and you can probably guess the twist at the end.

   
All the boys were huddled around a small fan in the living room. They were at the point of the competition that they had to perform at Simon's house for a spot on the show. This year it happened to be in Spain and it was hotter than hot. Niall seemed to be taking it the hardest. Niall strategically placed himself on the far right of the fan. When it moved from side to side it paused before changing directions so he had just one more second of the cool air.  
   
Niall groaned waiting for the fan’s coolness to reach him again. “It’s so freakin’ hot. Why is it so hot?”  
  
Harry pushed back the sweaty curls from his forehead. “Because this place has only one fan and no air conditioning. It’s just – wait a minute. Niall, are you wearing my T-shirt?”  
  
Niall tried to nod, but that took too much effort. “Yeah, me mum told me to pack all of these sweaters and long sleeved T-shirts and scarves. Unless you want me walking around shirtless, I’ve got to borrow a shirt or two.”  
  
Zayn moaned. “I’m seriously going to melt right here if it gets any hotter.”  
  
Louis’ eyes lit up. “Hey, why don’t we go to the beach? I haven’t gone swimming in forever.”  
  
All the boys agreed and soon they called Paul to pick them up and drive them for a day of fun and sun at the beach. Harry loaned Niall a tank top and pair of swim trunks so that he wouldn’t have to go topless and bottomless, and they were on their way.  
  
When they arrived at the beach it was really pretty empty. This gave them all the opportunity to run around like crazy people, without looking too silly.  
  
They swam around for a good two hours before Liam broke off from the rest and started barbequing hamburgers on a grill by the picnic tables.  
  
While Liam grilled, the rest of the boys played a two on two game of beach volley ball. After scoring the tying point, Niall slapped hands with his team mate Zayn. Niall laughed. “It’s 20 to 20. You ready to lose?”  
  
Louis smiled. “Not a chance. We’ve got this, right Haz?”  
  
Harry nodded, but his attention was more on the growing ball of liquid in his bladder instead of the volleyball. He didn’t have to pee that badly when he got out of the water, but the heat caused him to drink two bottles of water and they were rapidly starting to catch up with him. As he played the game that required him to run and jump constantly, his need to pee steadily increased.  
  
Harry shifted his weight from foot to foot and hoped that it looked like his feet were just hot from the sand.  
  
Louis tossed the volleyball to Harry and Harry made an ‘umpf’ sound as the ball came dangerously close to hitting him directly on the stomach.  
  
Louis raised an eyebrow. “You ok?”  
      
Harry held the volleyball, but was having a more difficult time holding in his liquids.  
   
He crossed one foot over the other. “Can I take a break? I kind of have to pee.”  
  
Niall smirked from the other side of the net. “Nice try buddy, but that’s the oldest trick in the book. You’re not getting out of this match that easy.”  
  
Harry kept his legs crossed and twisted his torso to the side. He really wanted to give himself a squeeze at this point, but he was holding onto the volleyball with both hands.  
  
He tried to keep the mood light so he wouldn’t embarrass himself too much. “I’m not kidding. I really have to go.”  
  
Niall shook his head. “No excuses, just serve the ball Curly.”  
  
Harry laughed to prevent from panicking. At this point he really, really had to go, but no one seemed to believe him.  
  
He bit his lip and gave the ball a punch from underneath, serving it high into the air and over the net. As his friends kept their eyes on the ball, Harry grabbed himself and doubled over, straining to hold back the ocean inside of him. He bounced on his feet a few times, keeping himself hunched over.  
   
When the massive, pulsing, wave of urgency ended he tried to straighten up. It was at this point that he realized there was a shadow over him. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky so he instantly knew that the shadow must be from the ball coming his way.  
   
His hands were buried between his legs so the only way to defend himself from getting hit was to kick the ball. He gave it a swift kick and felt a swift jarring in his bladder.  
  
The ball sailed in the air and landed between Niall and Zayn. Louis cheered and ran over to jump into Harry’s arms. Harry didn’t want to let go of his crotch, but if he didn’t they would have both landed in the sand.  
  
Harry braced himself as he caught Louis, who had painfully collided with his bladder. Harry groaned, but was drowned out by Louis’ cheering and Niall’s booing.  
  
Niall yelled from the other side of the net. “You can’t use your feet. You’re both disqualified. Zayn and I win by default.”  
  
Louis climbed off of Harry taking some of the pressure off of the poor boy’s now bursting bladder.  
  
Louis frowned. “You’re just a sore loser. We won, you lost, deal with it.”  
  
Niall looked at Liam, who was putting burgers on buns with a spatula. Niall cupped his hands around his mouth so Liam could hear. “Liam, Harry kicked the ball over the net for the final point. Does that mean he wins?”  
  
Liam looked up and smiled. “I don’t care. Come over and get these burgers while they’re hot.”  
  
Niall’s love for food overpowered his competitiveness and he started to run to the picnic table. If he lost the game the least he could do is get the biggest burger to make up for it.  
  
Zayn followed behind. “Wait for me.”  
  
Harry felt Louis dragging him by the wrist to follow, but the last thing Harry wanted was a burger or a soda. He pulled back offering some resistance. “Lou, I gotta pee.”  
  
Louis looked across the beach to the toilets in the distance. “The toilets are all the way on the other side of the beach. We can go after we eat. It’s not like you have to pee so badly that you need to go in the ocean or anything, right?” He continued to drag Harry to the table.  
  
Harry blushed redder than third degree sunburn. “No. I don’t have to go that bad.”  
  
Harry’s bladder pushed back with amazing force. It was as if it was trying to say ‘oh yes you do’.  
  
Harry sat at the picnic table and bounced his legs under the table as he waited for his meal. When the leg bouncing became less effective, he shuffled his feet back and forth against the soft sand.  
  
Louis smiled at Harry. “Someone can’t sit still. You sure you don’t need to pee in the ocean?”  
  
Zayn looked concerned. “I thought you were joking about having to go before.”  
  
Harry blushed at the added attention he was getting. He was about to confess when Liam spoke up. “I remember going on a trip to the beach with my dad when I was four years old. I was having so much fun making sand castles that I didn’t realize I had to pee. By the time I realized something, I had to go so badly that my dad held my hand and led me to the ocean so I could go.”  
  
Harry’s face adopted the deep red color again. He smiled through the humiliation. “No. I don’t have to go that bad. I was just fooling around when we were playing volleyball.”  
  
Harry mourned the loss of the best excuse he had to get up and relieve himself. There was no way that he could confess that he waited too long to go just like four year old Liam. He crossed his legs tightly and focused on the hamburger in front of him. He didn’t dare let his eyes shift over to the soda.  
  
Louis was the first to finish his burger and he ran to the water. “Last one in is a rotten egg.”  
  
Harry was about to remind him about his agreement to walk to the bathroom with him after the meal, but Louis had run away too quickly.  
  
Niall practically jumped over the table to chase after Louis. “There’s no way I’m losing twice today!”  
  
Harry winced as Niall shifted the whole picnic bench. Harry took a slow breath out, trying to hold everything inside. It had reached the point that he was about to explode. He stood from the bench and miraculously stood without crossing his legs. “Guys, I’ll be right back. I gotta pee.”  
  
He was slightly embarrassed that he had to admit to Liam and Zayn that he had to pee enough to go for an immediate potty break, but at least they still didn’t know how badly he had to go. Harry knew he had to race to the toilet but he tried to walk slowly to give the illusion that it wasn’t an emergency.  
  
He made it two steps from the bench when he heard a loud scream. At first he thought it was his bladder, finally trying to vocalize its need after being ignored for so long. When the scream was followed by a string of curses, he realized that either his bladder sounded exactly like Louis or…  
  
Niall broke Harry’s train of thought when he put Louis on the picnic bench. At this point Louis was moaning and grabbing his foot.  
  
Harry forgot all about his bursting bladder and used both hands to comfort his secret crush. He rubbed Louis’ back with one hand and he held his hand with the other. Harry’s voice was soothing. “What happened, Lou bear?”  
  
Niall answered for him. “He stepped on a sea urchin. He’s got a few spikes still in his foot.”  
  
Louis moaned at this fact and buried his head against Harry’s shoulder.  
  
Liam looked wide eyed. “Should we take him to the hospital?”  
  
Zayn shook his head while looking at his phone. “I think the treatment for a sea urchin attack is the same for jellyfish.” Zayn smiled as his phone internet search confirmed his theory. “I was right. The first thing we need to do is pee on the affected area.”  
  
Harry felt his need to pee return instantly and shifted from foot to foot.  
  
Louis raised his head from Harry’s shoulder. “I have to pee on my own foot?!”  
  
Zayn nodded. “Yup. Urine is a natural cure that will cause the spikes stuck in your foot to fall out on their own. If you just try to pull them out now, it’s going to be extremely painful.”  
  
Louis frowned. “But I don’t have to pee.”  
  
Zayn smiled. “Well you’re in luck. Harry does. I think he needs to go really bad too.”  
  
Harry froze in place, but realized he had his legs crossed and his hands between his legs. He tried to stay still since all eyes were on him, but he couldn’t stop his legs from shaking.  
  
Louis laughed. “Harry, you’re going to be my hero. Who knew that your inconveniently full bladder would come in handy one day?”  
  
Harry pouted. “Hey, if you keep teasing me, I won’t pee on you.”  
  
Louis smirked. “With the way you look right now, peeing won’t be optional in a minute.”  
  
Harry whined. “Lou, please. You’re embarrassing me. Besides, I don’t have to go that bad.”  
  
His argument was kind of useless because his potty dance made it obvious to anyone looking that he was bursting to pee.  
  
Louis whispered. “Sorry Haz”. He raised his voice so that the others can hear. “Can you guys give us a little privacy please? Harry peeing on me isn’t a mental picture that I want you guys to have burned in your brain for life.”  
  
Niall laughed. “You don’t have to ask me twice.”  
  
Liam, Zayn, and Niall walked across to the edge of the ocean. Niall had said something about finding the sea urchin and making him pay, but Harry was focused on unzipping his pants and playing the part of peeing hero.  
  
Harry aimed at Louis’ foot and unleashed a tidal wave. He was peeing so forcefully that his stream had pushed Louis’ foot back when the golden medicine hit it. Once Harry was sure his aim was correct, he closed his eyes and continued to let the urine drain from his body as the tension drained away as well.  
  
After a good full minute, he opened his eyes quickly and tried to stop going. He was so blissed out from the opportunity to finally pee that he forgot that Louis only needed a little for his foot.  
  
He managed to painfully stop and grunted through gritted teeth. “Sorry Lou. That should be enough.”  
  
He couldn’t help hopping up and down because not only did he not finish going, but he teased his bladder with the promise of relief only to stop short. He moaned, wondering how he was going to make it to the ocean to finish going without looking like a four year old.  
  
Louis, who seemed to read Harry’s mind, smiled. “You’ve already started, so go ahead and finish, Love. It’s not like it could get anymore awkward than this.”  
  
Harry nodded and started again immediately. Harry tried to keep his voice calm as he forced the rest out. “Promise that we’ll never speak about this again?”  
  
Louis laughed. Half because of the words he was about to say and half because Harry hit a part of his foot that tickled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Love. Today was just your average run of the mill day at the beach.”


	2. You Wnat to Donate What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a Harry has to pee during a telethon prompt.

Harry was adjusting the bowtie around his neck as he looked in the mirror.  
  
All of One Direction was asked to participate in the annual Help the Children Charity Telethon. The telethon had reached hour 4 of the 8 hour live event, and the group had just finished singing “Little Things”. They were given a ten minute break to fix their hair and wardrobe and then it was time to sit by the telephones and accept donations. This was the part Harry was worried about.  
  
Harry normally had to pee twice as much as his other band mates. He didn’t want to cause a scene by walking out during filming, so he came here with a plan. His plan was to not use the toilet for the first four hours when they had to do the interviews and singing. So far that had been a good plan. The only scary moment was when they had to do a dance off challenge to see which member of One Direction was the best dancer. Harry’s dance moves started out pretty good, but as four hours’ worth of liquid started to bounce along to the beat, Harry’s party dance turned into a potty dance. Still Harry came in second place, losing only to Niall.  
  
Harry nervously adjusted his tie again as he glanced at the occupied toilet. Not only had he lost the first place title in the dance off to Niall, he also lost first place in the toilet line to his friend as well. Harry shifted from foot to foot and glanced from the mirror to the locked bathroom door as the minutes of their short break ticked away.  
  
A stagehand appeared in the dressing room and called them all back to the stage. Harry pounded on the bathroom door.  _He better have a good reason for hogging the toilet this whole break._  
  
Niall stumbled out of the door looking a little green. Harry’s anger turned instantly to concern. “Ni, are you ok?”  
  
Niall nodded. “Yeah, I think so. All that dancing around made me feel a wee bit sick.”  
  
Harry cringed when his friend said the word ‘wee’ but he put a supportive arm around Niall as he led him back out to the studio. Harry wasn’t angry at Niall anymore, he was angry at himself. He had a foolproof plan to avoid this situation, but somehow it all kind of blew up in his face. He sat down in front of one of the phones and sighed. How did I let this happen? I know I get in these toilet emergencies all the time, but this time I had a plan. This time was supposed to be different…  
  
His seat was behind a table, so he could do whatever he wanted, within reason, to try to prevent an on-camera accident. He jiggled his legs under the table and put a hand over his slightly swollen lower stomach. He could feel his bladder dancing around even though the dance off was an hour ago.  
  
He knew he wasn’t going to be able to last another four hours but he wasn’t sure what to do. They had just taken a break so it would look rude to just walk off right now.  
   
He slowly ran his palms up and down his thighs. The silky material against his hands made a rather loud rustling sound and Louis looked over from his seat.  
  
Louis smiled. “These suits are nice right? Wardrobe went all out with Armani suits. These things cost, like, over a thousand pounds each.”  
  
Harry nodded and waited until Louis looked away to give his crotch a firm squeeze. There was no way he could mess up an expensive Armani suit just because he missed his toilet break. He had no choice now. He was going to have hold it… no matter what.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing loudly. He jumped in his seat and gasped as he tried to hold back the gallons of liquid inside. He crossed his legs tightly, leaned forward, and grabbed himself as tight as humanly possible with one hand. With the other hand he reached for the phone.  
  
He put the receiver to his ear with a shaky hand and tried to sound as professional as possible. “Hello, this is Harry Styles. Will you be making a donation today?”  
  
The caller started screaming on the other end of the phone. Harry was used to screaming fans, but this time the high pitched squeal shocked him. His bladder contracted when he was hit with a moment of fear and he let out a quiet squeal of his own.  
   
He pulled the phone a few inches away from his ear, but the screaming was still deafening.  
Louis smiled over at Harry. “Looks like you have a fan.”  
  
Harry nodded and winced. He pretended that the wincing was because of the screaming fan, but it was really because of his screaming bladder.  
   
The caller’s screams died down, but unfortunately his bladder didn’t. The caller spoke into the phone breathlessly. “Harry… I can’t believe it’s you…ok, ok, um, I’d like to make a donation.”  
  
Harry moved the phone back to his ear and gritted his teeth. “How much would you like to donate, Love?”  
  
Another scream followed. “OH MY GOD! YOU CALLED ME LOVE!!!”  
  
This outburst was as unexpected as the last one, but this time Harry wasn’t quick enough to respond to the spasm that was sent to his bladder. He felt himself lose control for just a second. He grunted as he felt a tiny spurt escape.  
  
He clenched every muscle he had below the waist and dropped the phone on the table. He moaned as the leak came to a painful stop and he took a deep breath. He knew his face was bright red, but other than that there was no evidence of what happened. His hand was pressed between his legs with a vice grip, but he didn’t feel any wetness against his hand. The leak must not have been that bad.  
  
Louis looked over at his blushing band mate and smiled. “Careful there butterfingers. Make sure you hold on tight so you don’t let it slip out again.”  
  
Harry knew Louis was talking about the phone that he had dropped, but he applied that advice to his other more urgent problem.  
  
Harry cleared his throat and continued the conversation with the donor. When he hung up the phone, he used both hands to hold himself as he slowly rocked in his seat. He tried not to be too obvious because there was a chance that the cameras had him in the shot.  
  
The phone rang loudly again, and again he was startled. This time he sprang a larger leak. He was able to hold it back after the initial ring, but when he picked up the phone, the urge was too much to hold back with just one hand.  
  
He felt a warm patch of wetness reach his hand.  _If my hand is wet then that means the suit -_ .  
  
The caller interrupted his train of thought. A familiar female voice spoke through the phone. “Hi, I’d like to make a donation.”  
  
Harry’s hand squeaked against the wet fabric as he shifted in his seat. “Gemma? Is that you?” Harry was pretty confident the caller was his sister.  
  
Gemma laughed. “What are the odds that I got you, little bro? I’m a little sad I didn’t get Niall. He’s the cute one ya know.”  
  
Harry grunted. “Uh huh.”  
  
Gemma sighed. “What’s wrong? I’m looking at the telly and you look really serious. You kinda look like you’re constipated.”  
  
Harry looked up and saw that the camera in front of him had the red light on, meaning that he was being filmed. He gave a quick smile to the camera and ducked his head a little so that the viewers at home wouldn’t be able to read his lips.  
  
He whispered. “Gem, I gotta take a wee.”  
  
Gemma laughed. “Don’t you always?”  
  
Harry whined and crossed his bouncing legs as tight as they would go. “I’m not kidding. I really have to go. Help me.”  
  
Gemma sighed. “Are your pants still dry?”  
  
Harry bit his lip, bouncing desperately. “Yeah.”  
  
Gemma snorted. “Liar. You answered too quickly. Anyway, I can see a Help the Children mug on your desk. Why don’t you wee into that?”  
  
Harry glanced at the mug. It was given to donors that made a £100 donation. Harry knew that it wouldn’t hold all the liquid in him, but filling the mug would definitely take off the edge of his leg trembling urgency.  
  
He hung up the phone quickly, not wanting his sister to witness any part of this, and took the mug from the table. He tried to position it in a good spot, but his desperation had reached its limit and an unstoppable stream jetted out of him. The liquid that had been trapped and cooking in his bladder shot out in a hot stream. The seat and his lap were instantly drenched as he let it all out.  
  
He tried to keep the sheer pleasure of finally being free of all that liquid from showing on his face, but it didn’t matter. The camera was pointed elsewhere at the moment.  
  
He closed his eyes as he let every last drop drain from his body, and slumped back in the chair.  
  
Louis looked over at an overly blissed out Harry and raised an eyebrow. “You ok, mate?”  
  
Harry opened his emerald green eyes and nodded. “I’m fine. I just spilled some water from this mug on me.”  
  
Louis scooted back his chair and saw Harry covered in more liquid than five mugs would hold. The other problem with Harry’s excuse was that the mugs on the table were empty.  
  
Louis smirked. “That’s a lot.” He winked at Harry. “Must have been really full, huh?”  
  
Harry sighed. “Mmm... yeah. Really, really full.”  
  
Harry paused and then looked sheepishly at Louis. “We’re not talking about the mug, are we?”  
  
Louis smirked again as he looked away. “Nope Babe. We’re definitely not talking about the mug.”


	3. Harry's First Tatoo

Louis was lying stretched out on the couch enjoying a nice nap. Touring had been nonstop for the last few weeks and all the guys were exhausted. Louis’ relaxing slumber was interrupted by a sudden weight on his chest and the smell of fresh baked cookies.  
  
Louis blinked his weary eyes and was met with his curly haired boyfriend sitting on his chest.  
  
Louis yawned. “You smell like cookies Harry.”  
  
Harry leaned close to sniff his groggy boyfriend. “Lou, you smell like…” He inhaled and scrunched up his nose. “… not cookies.”  
  
Louis sat up, playfully pushing Harry off of his chest, and moved him onto his lap. “Why did you wake me up and why are you sitting on me?”  
  
Harry smiled. “I’m sitting on you because you’re taking up the whole couch and I woke you up because I want to show you something.”  
  
Louis twisted one of Harry’s curls with his finger and stared into his green eyes. “You’re lucky you’re cute Styles, or you’d never get away with half the stuff you do.”  
  
Harry grinned. “What do you think of this?” Harry flexed his arm, making a muscle and at the base of his bicep was a tattoo that said I :heart: Lois.  
  
Louis laughed at the misspelled tattoo. “It’s says I heart Lois, like Lois Lane. Good job Superman.”  
  
Harry looked at the misspelled tattoo and frowned. “I guess I forgot the U. Anyway, when I get it done for real I won’t let the tattoo guy make that mistake. I did this one with a marker to make sure it looked good.”  
  
Niall walked into the room from the kitchen with a bag of chips in his hand. He crunched on a handful of them as he spoke. “Are you really going to get an I heart Louis tattoo?”  
  
Harry laughed. “No, but if you come with me to the tattoo place you can see what I get.”  
  
Niall shook his head. “I can see it when you get back. Tattoos are permanent. That’s why I’m never gonna get one.”  
  
Harry pouted. “Aw, c’mon. We can get matching ones.”  
  
Niall laughed. “Not on your life. I’ve had enough bad experiences with needles going to the dentist.” The memory of his last visit made him wince, revealing his top row of newly installed braces.  
  
Harry frowned and his attention shifted to Louis. “Lou, will you come with me?”  
  
Louis rolled his eyes. “If you let me sleep, I’ll do whatever you want.”  
  
The rest of the day went quickly and soon enough the black SUV pulled up to take Harry for his tattoo. As Harry and Louis were leaving, Louis put his arm around his curly haired cutie. “Make sure you don’t forget anything before you leave.”  
  
Harry laughed. “I don’t have to bring anything there. It’s not like I’m going on a picnic.”  
  
Louis sighed. “Fine. If you forget something don’t blame me.”  
  
Harry laughed as they left, passing by the bathroom he forgot to use.  
  
As the driver maneuvered his way around the night streets, Harry cuddled next to Louis and let out a content sigh. He was really glad Louis had come with him.  
  
One Direction had gained a massive fan following by now so all their travel had to be done through the cover of darkness. Harry invited Louis on the trip not only to chase away the loneliness, but also to make sure that he wouldn’t chicken out once he got to the tattoo parlor.  
  
Harry looked into Louis’ bright blue eyes and knew it was too late to back out now.  
As the conversation he had with Niall replayed in his head, his bladder gave a nervous pulse.  
  
Harry sighed, remembering what he forgot to do before he left. He focused on his bladder as he tried to gauge how badly he had to go. He bit his lip when he realized he wasn’t desperate, but he also wasn’t empty.  
  
The closer they got to their destination, the more Harry’s stomach filled with a nervous fluttery feeling. Harry shifted in his seat as the nervous flutters travelled to his nervous bladder. He shivered as the uneasiness settled into his rapidly filling bladder and he started to bounce his leg.  
  
Louis squeezed Harry’s hand. “Nervous, Babe?”  
  
Harry nodded and was hit with a thought. _What if I don’t have to pee that bad and it’s all in my head? It’s happened before on stage. I’ve felt like I had to go, but when I got to a toilet, the feeling faded away._  
  
Harry stopped bouncing his knee and cautiously spread his legs apart. His bladder almost emptied right there in the car due to Harry’s sudden relaxation. He slammed his legs closed and pressed them together tightly, holding on for dear life.  
  
He mumbled to himself. _Nope. No. It’s definitely not in my head._  
  
Louis noticed Harry’s strange behavior, but chalked it up to the nerves. “I’ll be with you the whole time. I’ll be right there holding your hand. I can hold your hand, right?”  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Louis smiled. “Good. Then I’ll hold it the whole time.”  
  
Harry winced as his bladder shook. Harry hoped he’d be able to hold it the whole time too.  
  
When they reached the tattoo parlor, Harry quickly scrambled out of the car. His first mission was to find a toilet.  
  
Harry held the glass door open as Louis stepped inside. He couldn’t help crossing his legs for a second before he followed Louis inside.  
  
Harry’s eyes scanned the building and it looked like an art museum. The walls were covered from top to bottom with colorful, ornate designs. Normally Harry would be fascinated by the walls of art, but right now the only picture that he was looking for was a little black stick figured man on a door.  
  
Harry took a brief second to wonder if he should get a Men’s room stick figure as a tattoo. If he did, he would never forget to use the toilet ever again. It would literally be a constant reminder.  
  
His current reminder gave a quick spasm, bringing him back to the task at hand: Find a toilet now!  
  
A heavily tattooed woman behind a desk smiled. “Can I help you?”  
  
Louis seemed preoccupied with the artwork on the wall, so Harry felt a little braver to voice his needs. He crossed his legs and bounced a bit. “Um, hi. Which way is your bathroom?”  
  
The woman twirled a pen with her fingers. “Do you have an appointment?”  
  
Harry crossed his legs a little tighter. She didn’t exactly answer his question, but he didn’t want to be rude. “I have a 10 o’clock appointment. My name is Harry. I don’t mean to be rude, but I really need to use the toilet. It’s kind of an emer-.”  
  
The woman looked up. “The artist that’s going to tat you is the most popular one here and is ready for you right now. If you’re late you’ll lose your appointment. I think you should follow me and just try to hold it.”  
  
Harry nodded and motioned for Louis to join him. Harry tried to walk as normally as possible down the long hallway. He had a feeling that the tattoo artist dealt with people way more hard edged than him every day, so walking in and doing the potty dance was not an option.   
  
The receptionist led Harry to a back room that had a white reclining chair to sit on.  
  
Harry’s hand started to shake as the nerves set in again. He bit his lip to stop it from trembling. Niall was right. This chair looks just like the one at the dentist. And that tray of needles looks scary.  
  
Harry laid back in the chair and swallowed hard as his eyes glanced over at the menacing tattoo gun. Harry could feel his foot shaking as the receptionist strapped his left arm down. Louis was sitting on his right side, holding his hand and smiling compassionately.  
  
The reclining position wasn’t comfortable for Harry’s urgent situation at all. Every time he breathed in he could feel his bladder rattling around inside of him. He crossed his legs as much as he could manage and let out a soft whine.  
  
Louis ran a hand over Harry’s curls. “You don’t have to be scared.”  
  
They sat in silence as the minutes ticked by and still no tattoo artist arrived. Harry moaned loudly and wiggled in the chair. He looked at his supportive boyfriend and sighed defeatedly. “Lou, I gotta go.”  
  
Louis smiled. “That’s why they have you strapped down. So you can’t escape.”  
  
Harry shook his crossed legs a little more exaggeratedly and bit his lip. “No. I mean I gotta… _go_.”  
  
It took a moment for it to sink in, but Louis nodded once it did. Another awkward moment of silence followed.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and sighed. Why did they rush me in here if I just had to wait any way? I could have peed like four times by now.  
  
Harry tried to focus on something other than his need to pee and noticed Louis’ hand felt clammy. He glanced over at Louis and the Doncaster lad looked a little green.  
  
Harry followed Louis’ tentative stare to the tray of needles. Harry squeezed Louis’ hand. “Lou, are you feeling ok?”  
  
Louis looked back at Harry with a bit a panic in his blue eyes. “Um, these needles are making me a little dizzy.”  
  
Harry smiled. “It’s ok. You should wait outside. I’ll be alright.”  
  
Louis stood. “You sure you’re not going to pee your pants?”  
  
Harry blushed. “Yeah, I’m sure.”  
  
Louis quickly exited the room and returned to the lobby.  
  
Harry took the opportunity that he was alone now to grab himself through his jeans. The minutes continued to tick by and Harry was getting into a desperate panic. He had to go so badly that his whole body was shaking in the chair. The metal instruments on the tray filled the room with a clattering sound as Harry continued to shake the chair with his desperate needs.  
  
He bit his lip and tried to pep talk himself through this. _Ok. It’s gotten really bad now. I just have to hold it until the tattoo guy gets here and then I’ll tell him I have to go. I don’t have to be embarrassed. He made me wait so I can make him wait for a minute while I go and pee._  
  
Just then the door opened and Harry took a deep breath. He looked at the tattoo guy and realized that the tattoo guy was a tattoo girl. Harry moaned as she approached the chair, knowing that this changed everything.  
  
There was no way that Harry was going to mortify himself in front of a woman by admitting he had to go like a little boy.  
  
The woman introduced herself. “I’m Lucy. What tattoo will I be branding you with tonight?”  
  
Harry tried to stop his body from shaking. He looked at a picture of a small star on the wall. “Um. I was thinking that a star would look nice.”   
  
Before she could answer, he felt the most pressing urge to go yet and closed his eyes tightly.  
  
Lucy laughed. “Don’t be scared. It’ll hurt, but a little pain reminds you that you’re alive.”  
  
Harry bit his lip. If a little pain meant that he was alive, then the level of pain that he was in right now must qualify him for having nine lives, like a cat.  
  
He opened his eyes when he heard the tattoo gun start. The vibrations of the gun made him squirm in the chair.  
  
Lucy put a hand on his shoulder. “Try to stay still. You don’t want a crooked star, do you?”  
  
Harry shook his head and tried to still his body as best as possible. He couldn’t stop his leg from twitching, but his arm was still so Lucy didn’t seem to mind.  
  
She touched the tip of the gun to his skin and Harry closed his eyes. The pain was nothing compared to what his lower body was experiencing.   
  
Lucy moved the gun slowly as she created the freehand shape of a star. She sighed. “So why did you want a star?”  
  
Harry didn’t want to talk, he just wanted to pee. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the in-progress tattoo. So far she had finished one point of the star. He wanted so badly to tell her to stop and just run to the toilet, but that opportunity was long gone. He blinked slowly and decided that maybe a conversation with her was a good idea after all. It might get this mind off of his bladder.  
  
He gritted his teeth. “I’ve always liked stars and…” He paused as he tightened his muscles, holding off a wave of pressure. “…um, and I’m in a band of five guys so I think each point of the star can represent each of us. Kind of like, we’re all stars and we’ll always be connected as one.”  
  
Lucy nodded. “That’s really sweet.”  
  
The pounding of Harry’s bladder was constant as the tattoo artist continued drawing what felt like the slowest tattoo ever. Harry moaned and whined and winced through it, until it was finally done.  
  
Lucy smiled. “What do you think?”  
  
Harry squeaked out a “Great, thanks” as he felt the arm restraint loosen. When his arm was finally free, he sat up all the way and crossed his legs tightly. His whole body was shaking again and he had started to break out in a cold sweat.  
  
Lucy handed him a piece of paper. “The instructions on how to care for your tattoo are on that paper.”  
  
Harry mumbled. “Uh huh.” He raised himself onto two shaky legs.  
  
Lucy frowned. “You should go to the restroom and maybe splash some water on your face.”  
  
Harry nodded and stumbled out of the room. He knew that he had passed a toilet on the long walk through the hallway and he desperately searched for that door again.  
  
He had to go so badly that his vision was blurry and he felt his way through the hallway with his hands. He felt his way along the wall until felt a door knob. He quickly turned the knob and stumbled inside. He made a quick wish on his new star tattoo that this was a bathroom and not another tattoo room.  
  
He smiled when he saw the porcelain throne against the far wall and he locked the door behind him. He quickly undid his jeans and let go it all go.  
  
He literally just made it in time and sighed in relief as he put his hand over his swollen stomach and felt it deflate. As he listened to the splashing sound that filled the room, he couldn’t help but think about what had almost happened. He had been seconds from wetting his pants. He let his mind drift to imagine what that would have been like...  
    
_Lucy smiled. “What do you think?”_  
  
 _Harry squeaked out a “Great, thanks” as he felt the arm restraint loosen. When his arm was finally free, he sat up all the way and crossed his legs tightly. His whole body was shaking again and he had started to break out in a cold sweat._  
  
 _Lucy handed him a piece of paper. “The instructions on how to care for your tattoo are on that paper.”_  
  
 _Harry mumbled. “Uh huh.” He raised himself onto two shaky legs._  
  
 _Lucy frowned. “You should sit here for a minute. You look like you need to catch your breath.”_  
  
 _Harry blushed. “I can’t. I… I really need to use the toilet.”_  
  
 _Lucy ignored him as she searched for a blood pressure cuff._  
  
 _Harry stood up with his hands between his legs and leaned forward painfully. “Please… I can’t hold it. I have to go so bad.”_  
  
 _Lucy walked back over to him with the blood pressure cuff in her hand. She tugged on one of his arms freeing it from his crotch. “You’re a big boy. You can hold it.”_  
  
 _Harry was sure that taking his blood pressure didn’t even matter. It was probably through the roof. The only pressure Harry was concerned with was the intense pressure pounding through his bladder._  
  
 _Lucy attached the cuff to his arm and squeezed the bulb, tightening the cuff around his arm. Harry squeezed his legs together tighter and tighter as the cuff squeezed tighter and tighter._  
  
 _Harry closed his eyes as he lost the battle._  
  
 _He felt his bladder spasm one last time and then he felt a patch of warmth against his hand. He pulled his other hand away from Lucy so that he could hold himself with both hands, but it was too late. As he felt the wetness start at the crotch of his jeans and continue down his legs, he moaned in relief and humiliation._  
  
 _He continued to go full force and felt the warmth of the hot liquid gush into his jeans and spread rapidly. He also felt the warmth of the deep blush spreading quickly across his face._  
  
Harry’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted and he was brought back to reality by Louis knocking at the door.  
  
Harry shook the thoughts from his mind and stumbled over to open the door. Louis greeted him with a smiling face. “I had a feeling I’d find you in here.”  
  
Harry nodded still exhausted from his ordeal.  
  
Louis ruffled Harry’s curls. “So, how was it?”  
  
Harry blushed. “It was bad, but believe me, it could have been worse.”


	4. Man's Best Friend

Harry was standing in the middle of the park with one hand on a dog leash and the other hand at his side, clenched into a tight fist. His legs were crossed as tightly as his skinny jeans could allow and he was rocking on his heels.  
   
Harry has a habit of getting into new and strange peeing situations, but this one was really strange even for him…  
  
**About two hours ago**  
   
It was somewhere close to the crack of dawn and Harry decided he wanted to have an early morning jog at the park. The usually heavy sleeper and text book example of ‘not a morning guy’, was suffering through his second week of insomnia. After a bit of internet research, he had come to the conclusion that his sleeplessness was caused by nerves over the new tour.  
  
His medicine for this new condition was to go for morning jogs. The earlier he jogged, the fewer fans would be in the park taking pictures. He had calculated that if he left right at dawn, he could finish up before any fans were awake. This also was earlier than his other band mates woke up, so he sadly jogged alone.  
   
The band was touring near Wolverhampton, so everyone had decided to stay at Liam’s house.  
  
Harry slipped into a t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of Niall’s sneakers. Niall had yelled at him in the past for stealing his sneakers, but Harry whined that the only pair of shoes he owns is a pair of suede boots. He tied his hair back with his trademark bandana and tiptoed toward the door.  
  
He passed by the kitchen and he was greeted by the smell of a hearty breakfast cooking and Liam’s mom stirring a pot full of delicious.  
  
Liam’s mom smiled. “You’re up early again. I worry about you going out to jog all alone.”  
  
Harry felt a pang of homesickness when he heard the motherly concern in Liam’s mom’s voice. He was about to say he’d be fine, but was interrupted by someone licking his hand. He looked down to see Liam’s dog finding out the answer to the long standing fan question ‘what does Harry Styles taste like?’  
  
Harry knelt down and scratched the furry black and white husky behind the ears. Liam actually told them all that the dog’s correct breed is Alaskan Klee Kei, but Harry was still convinced he was pure Husky. He could picture the little guy pulling a sled through snowy Alaska as the sled driver yelled ‘Mush’.  
  
Harry smiled as he kept petting his furry friend. “You wanna come out for a jog with me Loki?”  
  
Loki barked happily. He grabbed his leash from the wall with his mouth and carried it over, placing it at Harry’s feet.  
  
Harry connected the leash to the collar of his new jogging buddy, grabbed a large water bottle and headed out into the foggy morning.  
  
Harry and Loki quickly reached the park. Harry remembered jogging around the lake yesterday so the two headed straight for the familiar spot.  
  
Harry wanted to start his workout, but Loki had other plans. The playful pooch wanted to explore the park instead of jogging. Harry unhooked Loki’s leash and they played a lively game of fetch with a branch Harry found in the brush.  
  
By the time playtime was over, Harry was exhausted. He sat on the grass and downed his water bottle in record time as he watched Loki run in circles around him.  
  
Harry hooked the leash back on and they started their jog around the lake. After a few steps Harry could feel the liquid bouncing around inside of him. He tried to ignore it, but each step reminded him more and more that he didn’t take his morning pee before leaving. The fact that he added a whole water bottle to his previously ignored bladder didn’t help much either.  
  
Harry usually did four laps, but he wasn’t even a quarter of the way around the lake before he was convinced that he was going to create a lake of his own soon. He tried to slow down, but Loki was dragging him forward to try and keep up a quick pace.  
   
Harry pulled gently on the leash, but Loki just started sprinting faster. Harry stumbled forward and his bladder shook sending urgent signals to the rest of his body.  
  
Harry dug his heels into the ground and was finally about to slow Loki’s pace. Loki stopped and looked back questioningly at Harry.  
  
Harry had taken the chance that they had stopped to hold the leash tightly with one hand and grab himself tightly with the other.  
  
Harry leaned over, bouncing rapidly. “Sorry Loki, I gotta take a wee.”  
  
Loki blinked back at Harry. Harry realized he was blushing and laughed. “I guess I shouldn’t be shy to tell you. You wee outside all the time.”  
  
Harry was hit with another wave of desperation and moaned. This time Loki barked, worried that Harry was hurt.  
  
Harry winced. “It’s ok. I just need to get to a get to a toilet right away, Lo. It’s an emergency.”  
  
Loki recognized the word emergency and started to bark louder and circle around Harry. The leash wrapped around Harry a few times and he went crashing to the ground. Harry groaned and gritted his teeth as he tried to stand. His bladder had been rocked in the most unpleasant way and he wasn’t sure how he had found the strength to hold it all in.  
Loki whined as Harry stood.  
  
Harry frowned. “Don’t try and act cute now. That right there was your fault.”  
   
Harry gave Loki a friendly pat on the head to let him know he wasn’t really mad.  
  
Loki started to bark and Harry groaned. That was Loki’s ‘someone’s here’ bark. Harry was having a hard enough time not peeing himself already. If a person was around he wouldn’t be able to hold himself the way he wanted... more like needed to.  
  
He felt a small hand on his arm trying to help him up. He turned to see a little girl about 4 or 5 years old smiling at him. He smiled as he stood back up. He wanted so badly to grab himself and dance around, but that was beyond inappropriate.  
  
So there Harry was… standing in the middle of the park with one hand on a dog leash and the other hand at his side, clenched into a tight fist. His legs were crossed as tightly as his skinny jeans could allow and he was rocking on his heels.  
  
The girl’s mother went over to pet Loki. “What a beautiful dog. Is he yours?”  
  
Harry nodded. He should have said no, but that would lead to further conservation when he had to explain why he was walking someone else’s dog, and Harry was unsure if he could speak right now without stuttering. He could feel the liquid in his bladder churning inside of him. The constant swirling of urine sent surges through the nerves of his poor bladder. He was slowly rocking his torso from side to side, hoping that it wasn’t noticeable. He tried to stop, but he had to go so badly.  
  
The woman started the longest conversation about dogs that Harry ever wanted to hear and Harry tried to keep the desperation from showing on his face as well as his mannerisms.  
  
He felt an over powering urge and couldn’t help, but hunch over due to the pressure. Thankfully the woman was distracted by something and didn’t see Harry grimace and lean forward.  
  
He could tell she was about to look his way and start the conversation again, so he quickly started to unhook Loki’s leash. That would be a good reason for him to be leaned forward in the way that he was.  
  
He grimaced as he straightened up, but he forced his face to look as pleasant as possible. He was used to faking a smile for the camera on days that he was tired or sick.  
  
The woman continued her oral essay on dogs as Harry tried to wiggle out of the conversation. He started to tap his foot and tried to give the woman the subtle hint that he needed to go. He really needed to go. He really, really needed to go!  
  
Just when he felt like he was at the end of his rope, the woman’s daughter spoke up. “Mummy. I think he needs to go wee wee.”  
  
Harry felt his face heat up in complete humiliation. His face was so hot that it could be used as the sun needed to burn away all of the English fog. Actually, keep the fog around. Harry needs that to hide behind as he tries to run away in shame.  
  
The woman smiled. “It’s alright Honey. He can just go over there by that tree.”  
  
Harry was turning shades close to purple at this point, but then it dawned on him that they weren’t talking about him. He felt Loki brush passed his leg as he headed for the tree.  
  
Harry glanced over as the dog prepared to do his business against the tree. Harry closed his eyes and muttered under his breath. “Lucky dog.”  
  
Harry tried as politely as he could to listen to the woman, but he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Before he was forced to make a confession, Loki barked and started to head deeper into the park chasing after a butterfly.  
  
Harry excused himself and ran after Loki. He felt the barrier between his bladder and the outside world weakening in each step. Harry wasn’t sure if it was his mental hold or his physical hold, but one of them gave out as he skidded to a halt.  
  
He didn’t bother to try and use his hands or cross his legs to hold back the inevitable.  
  
It started as a small, but powerful spurt like a toy water gun. The stream pushed out in small pulses. Then, all of a sudden, the urine rushed out of him in a powerful jet. As the raging stream gushed out of him, it rushed down his legs, soaking them almost immediately.  
  
The force of the tidal wave coming out of him caused him to stumble backward until his back was rested against a tree for support. He gripped the tree trunk to give him something to hold onto as he let go of the thing that he had been holding onto for way too long.  
  
He closed his eyes and squeezed his hands against the dry bark of the tree trunk as he saturated everything around him.  
  
The stream died down after an extremely long time and it dwindled down to a light sprinkle. He moaned in relief as this golden rainfall sprinkled onto the green grass below him.  
  
When it all came to an end, Harry sighed and tried to catch his breath. He leaned his hands on his completely drenched thighs as his bliss turned to panic. He looked up and he felt his heart beating out of his chest when he saw Loki sitting a few feet away. He had never been so happy to see Loki sitting there safe and sound.  
  
Harry sighed. “Well, I guess I have to jump in the lake to hide the evidence, right Loki?”  
  
Loki stayed seated with his tail wagging happily.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. “Did you chase that butterfly so I could get away from that lady?”  
  
Loki barked and wagged his tail faster.  
  
Harry smiled. “Thanks buddy. You really are man’s best friend.”  
  
The two walked to the lake together. Harry jumped in and covered up his little accident and the two exited the park.  
  
On the way out, they passed a man with a cart selling smoked meats. Harry bought a sausage link for Loki.  
  
Loki was only allowed to eat sausage as a special treat, and only organic meat, but Harry let him have it. Like true best friends, Loki kept Harry’s secret and Harry kept his.


End file.
